Accidental Encounters
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: OneShot. MitsuruxMahiru! That's all I can say without ruining it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon…talk about unfairness…. o.O

"Mitsuru! Wait for me!" Mahiru dove after the enraged tengu, managing to wrap herself around one of his legs before he could storm down the stairs.

"Get off of me!" he growled, trying to shake her off.

"But-" her words were cut off as he accidentally hit his knee against the railing, her head knocking against the metal bar. She slid to the floor, dizzy as blood dibbled from the side of her head. Mitsuru groaned in resignation, slumping down to crouch in front of her, roughly shoving her short blond hair out of the way so he could examine her wound.

"Come on." Without waiting for a response, he picked her up under her arms, like a rag doll, and carefully leaned her against him, her head lolling on his shoulder as he carried her to the kitchen. "Nozomu! Damn vampire," he yelled, desperate to get away from the girl. _Why can't I keep hating her! _His thoughts making him scowl once more, he desperately shoved them away, setting Mahiru on the counter, where she slouched limply, still half-leaning on him.

"Come on, snap out of it!" he almost begged her, taking her face in his hands to try and get her to pay attention.

"Mitsuru?" she murmured sleepily, eyes closed, wrinkles of concentration and confusion marring her forehead.

"Yeah, it's me." Reluctantly, he scooped her back up and began to scour the bar from top to bottom, hoping in vain that they weren't the only ones there. "Where do we keep bandages?" Mitsuru tried to shake Mahiru awake, succeeding after a few seconds of yelling at her as well. She blinked up at him, then beamed, throwing her arms around him in a suffocating hug. "Let…go…" he managed to squeak out, gasping for air as soon as she complied blushingly.

"NOW, WHERE ARE THE BAND-AIDS!"

"Umm…in the bathroom cabinet?"

Heaving a sigh of frustration, he snagged her hand, dragging her behind him to retrieve the bandage and secure him some peace. Jerking the cabinet doors open, he dug around frantically, grabbing the first one he found. Mitsuru ripped the plastic off of the Band-Aid, then slapped it onto the still-bleeding wound. Mahiru winced, but remained silent, curious at Mitsuru's rushed behavior.

"Hot date tonight?" Startled by the randomness of the question, Mitsuru looked up at her. Bad idea. The hurt curiosity in her eyes was enough to drive him to his knees. "Nah," was all he would allow himself to say before slamming out of the bathroom, leaving Mahiru standing there, hands limp at her sides as she simply stared after him, hope blooming in her heart. A/N: ahhh, the cheesiness!

**Two hours later…**

Mitsuru was sprawled out on his bed, arms crossed over his face as he damned everyone and everything. "Damn girl! Why can't she just leave me alone! Who needs her interfering, irritating…" A knock on the door interrupted his dark musings, rendering his thoughts and scowl even darker. "What?" he shouted.

"M-Mitsuru? Dinner's ready." The hesitant voice of Mahiru drifted through the door. Surprising? He thought not. He made himself get up and open the door, just in time to see her turn away and start back down the hall.

"That's it?" His shock was reflected in his eyes and his voice. Startled at his voice echoing behind her, she whirled around, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?"

"No nagging? No worrying? No mothering? Just 'dinner's ready'?"

"D-did you want more?" Her cheeks flushed pink at the double meaning, but she refused to be the one to back away first this time. Unsure of how to answer without making himself look stupid, he just stared at her. "Fine." Throwing her hands in the air, she stormed into her room, whirling around to slam the door, only to be stopped by Mitsuru's hand. "What do you--"

He shoved his way into her room, making her step backwards nervously as he stalked her, eyes bright with determination and…something she couldn't recognize. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest, fear oddly absent, excitement and uncertainty taking its place.

He reached out, hands oddly gentle as he gripped her face, just as he had before, only this time it was different. Eyes focused on hers, his mouth crashed onto hers, not giving her time to turn away or protest. Her arms lifted of their own accord, twining themselves around his neck as she eagerly accepted and returned his embrace.

When they finally broke apart for air, chests heaving as they gulped in the much-needed oxygen, Mahiru shyly rubbed her nose against Mitsuru's shirt. His arms rested against her back, holding her to him. She let out a surprised giggle when she felt Mitsuru's nose nuzzling the top of her head, and looked up to tease him about sniffing. The words died a short death on her lips when their noses collided, rubbing delicately against each other. A/N: I love noses, in case you haven't noticed…

A commotion at the door finally roused them from their dream-like bubble, Mitsuru whirling around, shielding Mahiru behind his back. Akira and Nozomu were standing in the doorway, shock and disbelief written plainly on their faces.

Nozomu charged in, Akira close on his heels, both chuckling as they noticed the red tinging Mitsuru's cheeks, and the obvious way he tried to shield Mahiru.

"Aww, sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" crowed Nozomu, darting around Mitsuru and hugging Mahiru.

"P-proud of me? For what?" Still light-headed from Mitsuru's kiss, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"For taming your tengu!" Pleased with the world at large, Nozomu became brave enough to hug Mitsuru as well, who only growled at him, shrugging him off and reaching out to gather Mahiru protectively and possessively to him. Surprised, she only cuddled against him, hiding her flaming cheeks in the folds of his shirt as Akira and Nozomu exchanged high fives, then scurried out of the room, fearing for their lives when Mitsuru gave another threatening growl, accompanied by a few rude gestures.

"Taming?" The question was muffled in her hair, tickling her scalp. Mahiru only gave an unsure shrug, shoulders shaking with surpressed laughter when Mitsuru started to gently tickle her sides. When she started to wriggle and squirm in an attempt to escape the newly engaged tickle-war, Mitsuru only grinned wickedly and tossed her over his shoulder, striding over and dropping her onto her bed, pouncing on her once she was settled.

"S-stop! I surrender!" she managed to gasp out between helpless giggles. With what sounded suspiciously like a purr, he settled himself beside her, resting his cheek on her chest as she ran her fingers lazily through his hair. "G'night," she mumbled, before curling into him, scooting down to tuck her head under his chin.

"Good night, my princess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well? Was it too horrible for words? I thought so too O.OReview, please!


End file.
